


The Queen in Black

by Quinntessellate (TheBlackQuinn)



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Knull is an Entity, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackQuinn/pseuds/Quinntessellate
Summary: Taylor wants to be a hero. After the locker incident that forced her to acquire newfound power, even though she's probably at the lowest point in her entire life and dangerously unhinged, Taylor still wants to fix the system.Too bad the malicious alien symbiote bonded to her has other ideas...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Queen in Black

She couldn't escape the scent of disgusting dried blood, no more than she could escape the narrow confines of her locker. The smell pressed from all around her, enveloping her, tainting her with its putridity. Her mind was little more than a scramble of negative emotions: disgust, fear, anger, _hate_. Her body shook intensely. Her arms, stuck at a cramped, awkward angle in front of her chest, grew more tired. Her voice, hoarse after screaming for minutes without end, was little more than a broken whimper now.

The walls felt like they contracted at will, pressing against her more and more as the minutes went by. She could barely breathe. Her exhalations came out in short gasps that sounded even more pathetic now that her voice was broken. She could no longer feel her arms, she realized. What was she to do if something important was permanently affected? How would she explain it to her dad? How would she be able to pay for any treatment? How the _fuck_ would she get out of this place?

An unbidden sob escaped from her.

_Hate_.

She hated them.

She hated the wretched athlete that shoved her into this vile, abominable locker. She hated that cutesy girl who went with whatever her friends wanted. She _hated_ that beautiful girl that laughed alongside them, the one that had once been her closest friend.

Most of all, she _fucking despised_ the crowd that had formed around the trio as they stuffed a fellow student into a steel coffin chock full of used pads and tampons. Those cruel, heartless _animals_ that would rather ignore the desperate cries of a trapped girl than go against the flow of the collective.

They... they just _stood_ there. Like there was nothing happening. Like she wasn't even worth their attention. Not even worth the laughter that came after.

_Animals. Evil, monstrous beasts that thrive on preying on those who can't fend for themselves._

What did she do to deserve this? Was it just because she had no friends? Was it because she didn't associate with any one of the dozens of cliques, or any of the extracurricular clubs? Was it because she was just the plain girl that minded her own business and kept her head down low?

Was it because she still longed, and hoped, for her best friend to come back to her?

_Animals, stupid fucking animals._

A piercing in the deep and dark recesses of her strained mind.

Something sinking innumerable _tendrils_ into the very fiber of her being.

Her consciousness was set ablaze by pain unlike any other.

A sensation like teeth tearing into every inch of her body, ripping her apart, exposing every piece of her to the glorious void. Her bleeding eyes turned their gaze upwards, heeding a great calling.

Above her, the worms crawled, vast and majestic. Twin _beings_ , their forms shifting with every movement, insinuating themselves in the fabric of this limitless expanse of this universe, eventually arriving and settling on this insignificant rock. They would infect this world with righteous _conflict_ , and that would be enough.

Beyond them, in another galaxy, propelling itself like a whale in a sea of stars, another being swam alone. It was yet to find its own little rock to play with, to sow _conflict_ with. It would have to search for a little more, for a little while, and perhaps it would be rewarded with a little data.

And even further beyond, a fourth entity stirred from its sleep in the deep, dark void. Streams of blackness shot from its body, itself a herculean ball of ink, blasting off towards countless planets across the universe, travelling at impossible speeds. The planets these seeds met were marked and infested with the entity's very essence. A great eye opened, blazing a sinister crimson as it gazed back at the girl in the locker, judging her, measuring her, and with a slow and deliberate blink, approving of her.

Her head clearing from her grand reverie, Taylor crashed her head against the metal wall of her cage, her _hatred_ growing more fervent. Finding strength in her _fury_ , she let out a vicious, primal scream that echoed through the halls of Winslow. There was no holding back. She made sure that every student, every teacher, and every member of the staff would know what had happened and what was happening.

A janitor, unaware and simply going through his routine, jumped in surprise and stopped mopping the corridor. Startled, he walked towards the source of the noise, an inconspicuous looking locker, before he scrunched up his face as he detected the smell of decaying dried blood. He pushed past his nausea and opened the locker, and got nearly knocked over by a girl bursting out, kicking and screaming. He grabbed the girl before she hit the ground. On the floor, falling out of the locker, he found the source of the smell.

"Hey, hey!" the janitor grunted, trying to ignore the stench and turning his attention to the hysterical girl who was struggling in his grip. "Kid, calm down!"

Taylor responded only by twisting and screaming harder. At this point, several students and teachers were looking out from the classrooms, trying to see the source of the commotion.

Now fed up and not willing to drag this on further, the man lifted Taylor up and turned her to face him. "My god," he whispered.

The girl looked ghastly, her skin pale, almost translucent, with her blood vessels appearing as faint dark patterns under her epidermis. Tears streamed down her face, along with blood from a cut on her forehead. But what scared the janitor most were the girl's eyes. They were an unnatural shade of red, far too red to be simply bloodshot.

And in those crimson orbs were the spirals.

* * *

The rhythmic beeping of the heart rate monitor woke Taylor up.

A groan escaped her lips. _Where was she?_

She opened her eyes slowly. An unfamiliar ceiling greeted her, followed by the sterile walls of a hospital room. Trying to turn her head, she noticed the bandages near her scalp, as well as several tubes sticking out of her forearm. _What happened?_

Taylor returned her head to its original position. She tried not to think about the headache forming. What did she do? How did this happen? What if-- wait. Did _they_ do this to her?

She bit her lip, hard. What was she gonna do? If she was here, in a hospital, then that probably meant that _Dad_ knew. And if Dad knew, then that would mean-- that would mean all the work she put into hiding the bullying was for nothing. All the pain she suffered would be for nothing. All those times she had to lie about Emma, and the fact that they didn't hang out anymore.

"Ah!" she exclaimed when she felt her teeth break skin. She tasted the familiar metallic tinge of-- _blood._

_The locker._

Taylor bolted upright, panicking. She-- she had to get out, get away. From the constraints, from the hospital, from the bullies, from her dad. Her hand went to forearm to try to get the tubes out, but before she could even touch the tubes, she felt a cold, clammy hand grab her wrist. Taylor froze.

The only sound in the room was the sound of the heart rate monitor beeping, just a little bit quicker than earlier. Taylor looked down at the hand grabbing her wrist, a dark and slimy appendage, looking a little bit thin. Just looking at it, she knew immediately that whatever _thing_ was grabbing her, it wasn't human.

So it was with this in mind that Taylor decided to see where the black limb came from, and it was with that in mind that she saw that the limb was attached to her waist.

"Wh-what..." Taylor stuttered, at a loss for words. She pulled her hand back violently, upon which the black hand let go immediately, and before her very eyes, slowly morph into a rather grotesque imitation of a human face, with distorted eyes and a cartoonish fanged mouth. The monitor's beeping grew increasingly more rapid.

"What the _fuck_ are you?" Taylor cried.

"Why, _Taylor_ ," the creature said, with a voice that sounded like hers, only filtered through the distortion of the primordial void. The thing's face contorted into something resembling a grin.

"I'm your new best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> First off: While I am borrowing Knull and the symbiotes from the comics, don't expect them to be too comic accurate. There is a lot of stuff that I'll be adjusting for the story that I want to tell.
> 
> Second: I also might play loose with Worm canon. I'm not really sure yet.
> 
> Finally: This is my first fic. Please take it easy on me. :p
> 
> That being said, do leave comments and/or kudos! Have a great day!


End file.
